Der Haldir Fanclub On Tour
by Fried-chan
Summary: Der Haldir-Fanclub "Die Pämpfer" wird nach Mittelerde geschwemmt und zerstört den Frieden der Ringkriege! Unverschämtheit.
1. 0,1 Einleitung

Hinweis: Diese Fiction zu Der Herr der Ringe wurde für die Mitglieder des Haldir-Fanclubs „Die Pämpfer" geschrieben. Sie enthält verdammt viele Insider, sollte jedoch auch für Außenstehende unterhaltsam sein. Falls tatsächlich jemand diese Geschichte lesen sollte, bin ich gerne dazu bereit, alle Insider oder Ungereimtheiten zu erklären. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, erwarte aber nicht wirklich welche. Wer also Fragen hat, der kann Reviews schreiben oder mir eine Mail schicken. 

Ein Disclaimer muss natürlich auch noch hier rein: Mir gehört nix von Der Herr der Ringe, denn das gehört(e) J.R.R. Tolkien – sensei und eben allen möglichen Leuten, nur nicht mir. Ich mach kein Geld hiermit und meine eigenen Personen sind MEIN, MEIN UND NOCHMALS MEIN!!!

**_Der Haldir-Fanclub on Tour in Mittelerde_**

**0,1. Kapitel: Einleitung**

Der Haldir-Fanclub war/ist der Zusammenschluss der schönsten und intelligentesten Menschen, die diese Erde bieten kann. Er bestand/besteht ausschließlich aus Mädchen (Was klar ist; ergibt sich ja aus dem vorigen Satz!). Es waren sechs an der Zahl und sie kamen aus den abgelegensten Winkeln des Universums (oder auch: vom Arsch der Welt): Aus Waldbüttel/Waldbrühl/Waldbröl, aus Morsbach (Obwohl jene, die dort wohnten, strikt ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Morsbach verleugneten... Na gut, sie wohnten AUSSERHALB!!!) und aus Wiehl (Langweilig, da kann man nix zu schreiben). Und dies waren die stolzen Mitglieder des Haldir-Fanclubs (alphabetisch geordnet):

_Alexa / Lex (/i _häh_) - blond, blauäugig, Yedi, Fingernagel-Meisterin, Heimchen-Züchterin _

_Fried..._(hhm... ich hab vergessen, wie man mich richtig schreibt...Zweiter Anlauf:)

_Friederike / Friedchen - gesponnenes Kupfer, grünäugig, Namekianer/Sensemann, Kommunist und Satanist, wird Mordor in Irland neu errichten _

_Hanna / Hannchen - brünett, braunäugig, hungrig, Meisterschwimmerin und Rechtschreibgenie_

_Katharina / Kathie - blond, blauäugig (Ist Kathie blauäugig?), zukünftige Königin von England und anschließende Weltherrscherin (Gibt Irland an Friedchen weiter), Kommunist und Satanist, Gerüchte-Meisterin_

_Kristina / Tina - brünett, grünäugig, Palmen- und Knubbelmörderin, Kommunist und Satanist, grinst immer wie der buddhistische Mönch vom Meditieren, Elrond-Fan, ihr Pferd heißt Sybille_

_Lisa / Lisa - brünett, blauäugig, Saiyajin, Kommunist und Satanist, Rekordhalterin im Schnellsprechen, freut sich immer schon so UNHEIMLICH!!_

Alle zusammen sind nicht auszuhalten!!


	2. 0,5 Prolog

**0,5. Kapitel: Prolog**

Eines Tages kam eine gute Fee zum Haldir-Fanclub und sagte: „Ich bringe euch nach Mittelerde!!"

Und so kam es, dass die sechs weisen Irren in der Geschichte von Mittelerde so sehr herumpfuschten, dass man sagen konnte: Nein, das hat Tolkien sicher nicht gewollt.

Natürlich wollte jede von ihnen woanders hin und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich aufzuteilen. Irgendwann würden sie sich in Lothlórien wiedertreffen, sobald ihnen das Zeichen dazu gegeben werden würde. Und so verteilten sich die Mitglieder des Haldir-Fanclubs in ganz Mittelerde. Ungefähr so:

Fee: „Wo wollt ihr hin?"

Lex: „Rohan! Rohan! In die Nähe vom Fangorn-Wald! In der Ecke, wo Isengard steht!!"

Lisa: „Nach Düsterwald! Hurrah!!"

Kathie: „Ich will... hhm... wohin will ich denn?"

_Fried-chan (Autor): „Oh Mist, ich hab vergessen, wo Kathie hin wollte! Na, dann sagen wir mal... Gondor! Da ist sonst keiner...!"_

Tina: „Ich geh nach Bruchtal! Auf jeden Fall Bruchtal! Da ist Elrond!!"

Hannchen: „Ich will dahin, wo es Essen und Wasser gibt!!"

Fee: „Also nach Auenland? Na gut! Und du, Friedchen?"

Friedchen: „Mordor."


	3. 1 Still we're marching on

**1. Kapitel: Still we're marching on...**

Und so kam es, dass alle dort landeten, wo sie sich hin gewünscht hatten. Und sie waren auch soweit ganz glücklich, wenn nicht irgendwann jeder der Gedanke gekommen wäre... „_Scheiße, wie soll ich nach Lórien kommen? ZU FUSS????" _

Zeit verging. Und als dann schließlich die Urhütthutts zum Treffen in Lórien aufriefen, musste Wohl oder Übel eine jede aufbrechen und quer durch Mittelerde reisen. Doch aufs zu Fuß gehen hatte keine einzige Lust gehabt. Und so kam Lex auf Schattenfell zum Treffpunkt, während Lisa und Tina ein normales Elbenpferd ritten und Hannchen sich ein Pony mitgenommen hatte. Kathie hatte sich für eine prächtige Kutsche entschieden, um ihrer Rolle als zukünftige Königin gerecht zu werden. Sie trafen sich alle am Rande Lóriens. Aber wo war Friedchen? Friedchen kam zu spät.

Lisa: „Raah, die kommt aber auch immer zu spät!! Auf ihre Friedchen-Art!!"

Kathie: „Musst du gerade sagen!!"

Tina: „Wo bleibt die denn??"

Hannchen: „Ich hab Hunger!"

Lex: „Wahrscheinlich musste Friedchen zu Fuß gehen und ist grad mal durch das Schwarze Tor durch!"

Tina: „Ja, und mit dem Tempo, das die immer drauf hat, kommt die frühesten im nächsten Zeitalter an!"

Lisa: „Oder sie schläft noch seelenruhig in ihrer Luxussuite in Barad-dûr!!!"

Hannchen: „Wir könnten ihr entgegen gehen! Wir bräuchten nur ein bisschen Proviant!"

Tina: „Jaah, die haben hier eine ganz neue Sorte Lembas! Mit Leberwurstgeschmack!"

Kathie: „Ach, im Exil gibt's die schon seit Jahren!"

Lex: „Hey, kommt dahinten Friedchen?"

Lisa: „Mann, so groß is die auch wieder nicht!"

Hannchen: „Soweit ich weiß, hatte sie auch noch nie Flügel!"

Kathie: „Das ist definitiv nicht Friedchen! Das is ein Drache oder so was!"

Tina: „Aber guck doch mal, auf dem Drachen! Da sitzt was schwarzes mit ganz vielen Haaren!"

Lisa: „Das IST Friedchen!!"

Friedchen ritt auf dem geflügelten Wesen und brüllte schon von weitem begeistert: „Guckt mal! Guckt mal! Der dritte Nazgûl hat mir sein Flatterviech geliehen! Ist das nicht toll?"

Lisa: „Und da kommst du trotzdem zu spät?"

Friedchen: „Ich musste noch einen Kaffee trinken."

Tina: „Ich will auch mitfliegen!! Lass mich rauf!! Kann man das Vieh anzünden?"

Friedchen: „NEIN, Tina!! Mohrle ist doch nur geliehen!"

Und so drehten alle ein paar Runden auf dem Tierchen, bis der vierte Nazgûl auftauchte.

Nazgûl: „Friedchen, der dritte Nazgûl schickt mich, wir brauchen Mohrle zurück! Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erledigen!"

Friedchen: „Oooch, menno! Könnt ihr nicht auf Pferden reiten?"

Nazgûl: „Hey, das is eine gute Idee!! Aber wir brauchen Mohrle trotzdem! Sieht cooler aus, wenn alle neun von den Viechern um Barad-dûr kreisen!"

Friedchen: „Naaa gut!! Nimm ihn mit! ... TSCHÜSSI, MOHRLE!!!!"

Der Nazgûl machte sich mit Mohrle davon. Friedchen blickte ihm noch lange hinterher. „Ob sie Mohrle auch genug füttern werden?"

Kaum war der Nazgûl hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, kam ein Elb zu den sechs Irren gelaufen und rief: „Los, kommt! Ins Herz von Lothlórien! Dort erwarten euch Celeborn und Galadriel!" Dann war er auch schon wieder weg und die Irren mussten allein in den Wald gehen. Darauf achtend, Tina nicht vorausgehen zu lassen, marschierten sie desorientiert durch Lórien. Zum Glück trafen sie schon bald auf weitere Elben. Begeisterung machte sich breit, als ein Elb aus der Menge hervortrat.

Eine jede zog ein Plakat aus dem Gepäck.

Hannchen: „Gebt mir ein **H**!

Alle: „H!"

Lex: „Gebt mir ein **A**!

Alle: „A!"

Lisa: „Gebt mir ein **L**!

Alle: „L!"

Friedchen: „Gebt mir ein **D**!"

Alle: „D!"

Kathie: „Gebt mir ein **I**!"

Alle: „I!"

Tina: „Gebt mir ein **R**!"

Alle: „R!"

Alle: „HEIL DIR, HALDIR!!!!!!"

Gerührt wischte sich der schöne, kluge, wunderbare und überhaupt nicht schwule Haldir die Tränen aus den Augen.

Haldir: „Ohh, wie lieb von euch! Extra für mich einen Fanclub zu gründen!"

Hannchen: „Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich!"

Lisa: „Wir sind schließlich deine Fans!!"

Friedchen: „Genau! Du bist TOLL!"

Haldir: „Also ich weiß ja gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Tina: „Hier, da hast du ein paar Blumen! Extra in Bruchtal für dich gepflückt!!"

Nachdem Haldir auch Blumen aus Rohan, Gondor, Düsterwald und dem Auenland erhalten hatte, trat Friedchen vor. Etwas zögernd drückte sie Haldir einen Haufen schwarzes Geröll in die Hand.

Friedchen: „...Aus Mordor!"

Haldir führte seinen Fanclub heldenhaft sicher durch Lórien und sie wurden zu Celeborn und Galadriel gebracht.

Galadriel: „So, wo ihr mal gut hier seid, sag ich euch direkt mal: Morgen müsst ihr nach Hobbingen aufbrechen, wenn ihr rechtzeitig zur Party dort sein wollt! Ihr müsst nämlich zu Fuß gehen!"

Alle: „BITTE? ZU FUSS?? NEIN!!"

Galadriel: „Doch, anders gilt's nicht!"

Friedchen: „Ist das dämlich!!"

Galadriel: „Na! Nicht so frech, sonst sag ich das dem Kupper!!"

Celeborn: „Wir geben euch Proviant. Den Rest müsst ihr selbst schaffen."

Lisa: „Dann brauchen wir aber viel Proviant!!"

Hannchen: „Gaaaaaaaaanz viel Proviant!!"

Kathie: „Kann mir jemand Sänftenträger besorgen? Die laufen auch zu Fuß!"

Galadriel: „Das gildet nich!"

Kathie: „Warum nicht??!"

Friedchen: „Ich will nicht zu Fuß gehen!"

Galadriel: „Auf der Party gibt es super viel zu essen! Und Gandalf kommt auch!"

Alle: „Okay! Wann brechen wir auf? Jetzt gleich?"

Und so ging der Haldir-Fanclub von Lothlórien nach Hobbingen. Sie schlurften durch Moria und trafen nicht ein Lebewesen in der gesamten Mine. (Hhm...) Sie schwammen tapfer über Gwathló und den Baranduin. (Brücken? Haben sie keine gefunden.) Vor dem Baranduin machten sie kurz bei Tom Bombadil im Alten Wald halt und unterhielten sich bei einem kleinen Festmahl mit ihm über die lustigen Grabunholde. Dann schleppten sie sich weiter und erreichten das Auenland. Nicht mehr weit (Wahaha, guter Witz!!) und sie waren endlich in Hobbingen angelangt.


	4. 1,5 Vor einem langerwartetem Fest

Anmerkung: Spaß! Übrigens danke für die Reviews!

****

**1,5. Kapitel: Vor einem langerwarteten Fest**

Der Haldir-Fanclub war endlich in Hobbingen angekommen, um bei Bilbos Geburtstagsfeier mitzumischen und freute sich schon riesig auf das Essen.

Hannchen: „Wann fängt das an?"

Lex: „Morgen."

Hannchen: „Aber ich hab Hunger!"

Friedchen: „Ob die da auch Met haben?"

Kathie: „Oder Sekt?"

Lisa: „Und Leberwurstbrote?"

Tina: „Und Feuerwerk?"

Friedchen: „Klar, Gandalf kommt doch auch!"

Lex: „Läuft das hier eigentlich nach Buch oder nach Film? Ich mein, die Leute sehen hier aus, wie im Film... Ist die Handlung auch die vom Film?"

Kathie: „Keine Ahnung, ist doch egal!"

Friedchen: „Genau! Hauptsache, es gibt was zu essen!"

Hannchen: „Können wir nicht jetzt Bilbo besuchen gehen? Der hat sicher Essen da!"

Alle: „Okay!"

Also gingen sie nach Beutelsend hinauf und klopften an die Türe. Obwohl Bilbo sie eigentlich nicht kannte, ließ er sie freudestrahlend hinein und bewirtete sie fürstlich. (ENDLICH!) Zur Freude aller war Gandalf auch da.

Gandalf: „Schön, dass ihr da seid! Aber solange ihr hier in Hobbingen seid, müsst ihr eure Gestalten verändern! Und eure Namen!"

Alle: „Häh? Wieso?"

Gandalf: „Deshalb!"

Alle: „Aha. Na gut."

Und so kleideten sich die sechs Irren wie Hobbits und standen dann da.

Gandalf: „Irgendwie ist das nicht so toll."

Lex: „Wir sehn nicht wirklich aus, wie Hobbits, oder?"

Gandalf: „Nö. Vor allen Dingen seid ihr zu groß."

Alle Blicke hafteten auf Friedchen.

Friedchen: „Ach mann..."

Gandalf schrumpfte alle zu Hobbitgrößen runter.

Friedchen: „Scheiße, was ist das denn? Hier unten ist die Luft ja total schlecht! Jetzt hab ich richtig Mitleid mit Lisa..."

Lisa: „Wirst du wohl aufhören, mich auf deine Friedchen-Art zu ärgern?"

Gandalf: „Ihr braucht nun nur noch Hobbitnamen. Hier, zieht eure Namen aus meinem Hut! Und, wie heißt ihr jetzt?"

Hannchen: „Belladonna Sandybanks of Frogmorton. Müssen wir das nicht ins Deutsche übersetzen?"

Gandalf: „Ach, wozu denn!!"

Tina: „Primula Knotwise of Whitfurrows"

Friedchen: „Camellia Brockhouse of Loamsdown!"

Lisa: „Ruby Maggot"

Kathie: "Primula Toadfoot of Frogmorton"

Lex: "Rosie-Posie Danderfluff of Willowbottom"

Alle außer Lex: "WAHAHAHA! Rosie-Posie Danderfluff!!"

Lex: „Gar nicht lustig!"

Alle außer Lex: „Doch!"

Frodo kam durch die Tür herein.

Friedchen: „Ich muss gehen."

Mit penetrant leidendem Gesichtsausdruck sah Frodo den Irren nach, wie sie allesamt in den Garten marschierten.

Die Feier kaum erwarten könnend gingen die sechs Irren an diesem Abend schlafen.


	5. 2 Ein langerwartetes Fest

**2. Kapitel: Ein langerwartetes Fest **

Endlich begann das Fest und der Haldir-Fanclub freute sich wie Frau Mitic beim Arbeitenkorrigieren. Lisa, Kathie und Friedchen plünderten die Alkoholvorräte, Hannchen das Büffet, Tina nervte Gandalf mit einem unaufhörlichen „Wann fängt endlich das Feuerwerk an?" und Lex versuchte angestrengt, sich Frodo vom Hals zu halten. Schließlich strebte sie an, sich bei Lisa, Kathie und Friedchen zu verstecken.

Kathie: „Hassu ein Probleeem?"

Lex: „Jaaah..."

Frodo: „ROSIE-POSIE!!! Komm, lass uns tanzen!"

Lex: „Urrks..."

Lisa: „Solln wir dir etwa helfn, _Rosie-Posie_?"

Lex: „Bitte, haltet mir den Kerl vom Hals! BITTE!"

Friedchen: „Kain Probleeem..."

Frodo: „ROSIE-POSIE!!! Komm! Sam tanzt schon mit seiner Rosie, also tanz du wenigstens auch mit mir, Rosie-Posie!"

Friedchen: „Ich habb hiar eine Sense und ich wärde sie benutzen! Also maaach dich wääg, sonst muss iiiich dich wäägmachen! .............Und da geht er hin!"

Lex: „Danke, Camellia!"

Kathie: „Toll, Camellia!"

Friedchen : „Nenn mich nich sooo, sonns krieg ich imma sofort Hunger! Hhhmmm... Bonbons..."

Lisa: „Dain Nachname erinnert ann Lexikon..."

Kathie: „Hhm... Genau!"

Tina hatte in der Zwischenzeit Merry und Pippin getroffen und sie klauten mit wachsender Begeisterung gemeinsam eine Rakete von Gandalfs Feuerwerkkarren. Im Zelt zündeten sie das Ding an. Das übliche folgte. („You're supposed to stick it into the ground!" "It IS in the ground!" "Yeah, but outside!"… "It was your idea!") Aber als Gandalf kam, um die Missetäter zu bestrafen, war Tina längst weggelaufen... Und wenig später hing sie wieder an seinem Bart. „Wann fängt das Feuerwerk aaan?"

Irgendwann konnte Gandalf das Gequengel von Tina nicht mehr ertragen und startete das Feuerwerk. Hanna hatte sich zu Friedchen, Kathie, Lisa und Lex gesellt, die längst nicht mehr klar denken konnten, und versuchte ihren Teller, der die Höhe von drei Metern hatte, zu leeren. Hüpfend und quietschend kam Tina zu ihnen gehoppelt und freute sich wie ein Pfannekuchen, als der Feuerwerks-Drache über ihre Köpfe hinwegfegte. Die anderen ließen sich mitreißen und zusammen stimmten sie den LionKing-Klingelton-ÜÜ-Song an. Dann warfen sie das Orchester von seiner Bühne und trugen singend die Hymne des Haldir-Fanclubs vor:

_„ICH HACK EIN LOCH IN UNSER RAUMSCHIFF  
ICH WEISS, DAS IST NICHT KLUG  
SCHEISS DRAUF, SO LANG ES SPASS MACHT_

_ADIEU UND GOODBYE!!!"_

Damit stahlen sie Bilbo die Show, der keine Gelegenheit für seine schöne Rede bekam und nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen einfach nach Hause ging, frustriert seine Sachen packte, den Einen Ring für Frodo verpackt auf den Kamin legte und nach Bruchtal latschte.


	6. 2,5 Wiedersehen mit Nazgûl Nr 3

**2,5. Kapitel: Wiedersehen mit Nazgûl Nr. 3**

Der Haldir-Fanclub brach gemeinsam mit Frodo und Sam auf und marschierte frohen Mutes los. Auf halbem Wege trafen sie auf Merry und Pippin und als sie mit dem geklauten Gemüse im Arm den Abhang runtergekullert waren, hielten sich die Irren aus dem Pilzgemetzel der Hobbits raus und verspeisten stattdessen die Möhren von Bauer Maggot. Frodo war so ins Pilzekloppen vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass ein schwarzes Pferd langsam näher kam. Schließlich fiel den Irren diese Tatsache auf.

Lisa: „Kommt jetzt gleich nicht ein Schwarzer Reiter und wir müssen uns verstecken?"

Tina: „Hhm... stimmt..."

Und so packten sie die Hobbits und warfen sie den Abhang runter unter die Baumwurzeln. Sie wollten ebenfalls ins Versteck abtauchen, als schon die Silhouette des Reiters auf dem Weg erkennbar wurde.

Friedchen: „Hey, das ist Nazgûl Nr. 3!! HEY, NUMMER DREI, ALTES HAUS!! WIE GEHT'S DENN SO??"

Alle: „Raah! Hackt's jetzt, Friedchen!?! Der darf uns nicht finden!"

Friedchen hörte sie nicht mehr, denn sie war dem Ringgeist schon entgegengelaufen.

Lisa: „Sie kann ihn doch ablenken!"

Kathie: „Ja, dann kommen hier auch keine Spinnen aus der Erde, wenn der ankommt und schnüffelt!"

Jaah, das war Friedchens Plan gewesen, denn sooo dämlich war sie dann ja doch nicht!

Nazgûl: „Friedchen! Was machst du denn hier? Wie geht's dir?"

Friedchen: „Ich bin geschäftlich zu Tom Bombadil im Alten Wald unterwegs, weißt du? Ich bin nämlich jetzt Staubsaugervertreter. Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, die Geschäfte laufen zufriedenstellend!"

Nazgûl: „Zum Alten Wald! Da kann ich dich ja ein Stück mitnehmen, ich will auch in die Richtung! Komm, steig auf!"

Friedchen: „Öööööhm... na ja... Warte mal, ich muss noch kurz meinen Rucksack holen!"

Sie rannte zurück zum Wurzelversteck der anderen.

Friedchen: „Ich reite mit Nummer drei. Ich warte bei Tom Bombadil auf euch!"

Lisa: „Du Arsch! Wir müssen zu Fuß gehen!"

Friedchen: „Tja, hat sich halt so ergeben! Man sieht sich!"

Und damit lief Friedchen zu Nazgûl Nr. 3 und ritt mit ihm davon. Fluchend arbeiteten sich die Hobbits und die verbleibenden Haldir-Fanclub-Mitglieder auf den Weg zurück und schleppten sich weiter.


	7. 3 Wiedersehen mit Tom Bombadil

**3. Kapitel: Wiedersehen mit Tom Bombadil**

****

Sie versteckten sich vor den sonstigen Nazgûls und überquerten den Brandywine (Wie schreibt man den im Deutschen?) mit der Fähre. Da Frodos neues Haus nicht da war, weil in dieser Hinsicht der Film dominierte, beschlossen sie, sofort in den Alten Wald zu gehen, da Friedchen sicher auch schon bei Tom Bombadil wartete. Tina fand es furchtbar lustig, dass die Bäume und der Weg ihr eigenes Innenleben besaßen und rannte mit Vorliebe in Kathie hinein, die somit Lex rammte, die daraufhin in Lisa hineinfiel und Lisa gegen Hannchen warf, welche mit einem entrüsteten „WAH!" gegen die Baumstämme stieß. Die Bäume schlugen daraufhin wütend nach den unschuldigen Hobbits und die fünf Irren lachten voller Wonne und Glückseligkeit.

Irgendwann erreichten sie den alten Weidenmann, wo der Haldir-Fanclub seelenruhig zusah, wie Sam und Frodo (Der sich vorher noch nach alter Gewohnheit in das nächstgelegenste Gewässer (hier in die Weidenwinde) geworfen hatte) versuchten, Merry und Pippin aus dem Baum zu befreien und gingen dann los, um Tom Bombadil zu holen. Der kam, rettete die Hobbits und führte sie zu seinem Haus, wo Friedchen und Goldbeere gemeinsam kochten und sich gegenseitig dämliche Lieder beibrachten.

Friedchen: „Huhu, da seid ihr ja! Ihr seid doch nicht böse, dass ich mit Nazgûl Nr. 3 mitgeritten bin? Hier, ich hab ganz leckere Sachen gekocht!"

Hannchen: „Dir sei noch einmal verziehen!!!!! Lechz! Wann gibt's Essen??"

Lex: „Oihoihoi! Lecker Essen!"

Und so futterten Hobbits, Haldir-Fanclub, Tom Bombadil und Goldbeere sich durch das gesamte Gekochsel durch und gingen dann schlafen. Sie blieben ein paar Tage in Tom Bombadils Haus, unterhielten sich nett mit ihm, jagten den Hobbits ein wenig Angst ein und lernten das Tom­-Bombadil-Ruf-Lied:

_"Hey! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadonne!_

_Hör den Ruf, eile her, bei Feuer, Mond und Sonne!_

_Komm bei Wasser, Wald und Flur, steh uns nun zur Seite!_

_Komm bei Weide, Schilf und Ried, aus der Not uns leite!"_

Das hat klein Fried-chan (Autor) ganz allein auswendig gelernt!! Wenn's nicht richtig ist, liegt's an der Lernblockade! Dann wollten die Hobbits aufbrechen, aber der Haldir-Fanclub winkte bescheiden ab.

Tina: „Nee, lasst mal, wir kommen später nach!"

Kathie: „Wir haben noch was mit Tom Bombadil zu besprechen!"

In Wirklichkeit waren sie bloß zu faul, die ganze Grabunholdgeschichte mitzumachen. Aber weil sie schon mal da waren, hielten sie dann doch eine Absprache mit Tom Bombadil.

Tom Bombadil: „Ihr wisst ja sicher, dass nach der Gefährten-Reise die Gruppe gesplittet wird. Habt ihr euch mal Gedanken gemacht, wie ihr das dann regeln wollt?"

Lex: „Hhm... Noch gar nicht dran gedacht!"

Tom Bombadil: „War ja klar. Da die Gefährten sich in drei Gruppen teilen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass jeweils zwei von euch mit einer Gruppe mitgehen."

Tina: „Hä, wieso?"

Tom Bombadil: "Weil ihr sechs Leute seid…"

Friedchen: „Ich würde gern Gandalf hinterher hüpfen, wenn der in Moria in die Tiefe stürzt! Ich will mir den Kampf mit dem Balrog angucken!!"

Kathie: „Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte! Du machst ja eh wieder nur Scheiße! Du bleibst bis zum Bruch der Gefährten bei uns!! Gandalf kann auch allein in die Tiefe stürzen!!"

Friedchen: „Och menno!!"

Tom Bombadil: „Also als erstes ist da die Gruppe, die mit Merry und Pippin mitgeht, wenn die von den Orks verschleppt werden. Ganz kreativ nennen wir die Gruppe jetzt mal _Orks_. Dann gibt's noch die, die mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli den Orks folgen. Das ist die Gruppe der _Retter_. Und als letztes natürlich noch die, die mit Frodo und Sam nach Mordor gehen. Die Gruppe nennt sich _Mordor_. Ich finde, ihr solltet auslosen, wer wo hin geht."

Fried-chan (Autor) reißt kleine Zettelchen, schreibt Namen und Orte/Gruppen drauf und vermischt die beiden Stapel. (Tut sie wirklich)

Tom Bombadil: „Bist du bald mal fertig??"

Fried-chan (Autor): „Ja, ja!! Mach keinen Stress Alter, ich bin ja fertig!!"

Tom Bombadil: „Dann gib her!! Also ziehe ich den ersten Namen: ... _Kathie_!! Moment, ich ziehe ihr Ziel... Ah ja! Kathie kommt zu den _Rettern_!!"

Kathie: „Ich gehe mit Legolas und Aragorn! Wenn ich ne Sänfte baue, glaubt ihr, die tragen mich?"

-Schweigen-

Tom Bombadil: „Räusper. Machen wir weiter mit... _Hannchen_! Hannchen geht... mit Kathie zu den _Rettern_!!"

Hannchen: „Och, solang ich da was zu Essen krieg, ist mir das egal!"

Tom Bombadil: „Und weiter geht's mit... _Friedchen_! ...Oh! Friedchen hat ein böses Los gezogen: Sie muss nach _Mordor_, in das düstere Land des Dunklen Herrschers, wo nichts als schwarzes Geröll..."

Friedchen: „Juppie! Juchuuuh! Freude!! Super! Endlich hab ich auch mal Losglück!! Ich bin so glücklich!! Lass dich umarmen, Tom!!"

Tom Bombadil: „ Äääh? Ich hab wohl was verpasst??"

Friedchen: „Danke, Tom! Danke, Tom!"

Tom Bombadil: „Öööhm... Na ja... Machen wir weiter... Mit... _Lisa_! Lisa geht in die Gruppe... _Orks_!"

Lisa: „Hhm... na toll... obwohl… Da treffe ich doch Baumbart und Saruman und sowieso noch ganz viele, oder? Na gut!"

Tom Bombadil: „Grüß die Ents von mir! Als nächstes... _Tina_! Tina... geht mit Friedchen nach... _Mordor_!"

Kathie: „Oh, mein Gott!"

Lex: „Friedchen und Tina _zusammen_ nach Mordor??"

Hannchen: „Das ist aber gar nicht gut!!"

Lisa: „Scheiße, der arme Sauron! Die zünden dem Barad-dûr unterm Auge an!!"

Tom Bombadil: „So schlimm?"

Alle: „Ja!!"

Tina: „Hihihihihihihi..."

Friedchen: „Es wird noch lustiger, als gedacht!!"

Tom Bombadil: „Na egal... Schlussfolgernd aus letzter Auslosung, geht _Lex_ mit Lisa zu den _Orks_."

Lex: „Ja ja. Dann treffe ich wenigstens Baumbart wieder!"

Tom Bombadil: „Oha! Ich werd von den Hobbits kontaktiert! Sie sind in den Hügelgräbern! Dann lasst sie mal retten gehen!!"

Und so gingen sie die Hobbits retten und machten sich noch später oft einen Spaß draus, die traumatisierten Kerlchen im Dunkeln mit einem bösartig gehauchten

_„Cold be hand and heart and bone,_

_and cold be sleep under stone:_

_never more to wake on stony bed,_

_never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead._

_In the black wind the stars shall die,_

_and still on gold here let them lie,_

_till the dark lord lifts his hand_

_over dead sea and withered land."_

zu schockieren. Dann reisten sie weiter, in der Hoffnung, die Schänke „Zum Tänzelnden Pony" bald zu erreichen. Doch sie hatten sich noch keine zehn Minuten von Tom Bombadil getrennt, als Hannchen entsetzt aufschrie:

_"Hey! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadonne!_

_Hör den Ruf, eile her, bei Feuer, Mond und Sonne!_

_Komm bei Wasser, Wald und Flur, steh uns nun zur Seite!_

_Komm bei Weide, Schilf und Ried, aus der Not uns leite!"_

Tom erschien und blickte sie fragend an.

Tom Bombadil: „Was denn?"

Hannchen: „Wir haben nicht genug Proviant!!!"


	8. 3,5 Erneuter Identitätswechsel

**3,5. Kapitel: Erneuter Identitätswechsel**

Nachdem Tom Bombadil den Reisenden die Provianttasche erheblich aufgestockt hatte, wollten sie gerade wieder aufbrechen...

Tom Bombadil: „Ach ja, ich hab noch was vergessen! Gefällt eure Hobbit-Statur euch?"

Alle: „NEIN!"

Tom Bombadil: „Na, dann schlage ich vor, ich verändere euer Aussehen einfach wieder!"

Alle: „JA!"

Tom Bombadil: „Na gut!"

Alle: „JA!"

Frodo: „NEIN! Rosie-Posie, tu das nicht!"

Tom Bombadil: „Wollt ihr auf Frodo hören?"

Alle: „NEIN!"

Und so sahen die Mitglieder bald wieder so wunderschön aus, wie vorher schon immer, nur dass ihre Klamotten nun supergenialen Elbensachen gewichen waren (HURRAH!).

Frodo: „Snief!"

Tom Bombadil: „...Und ich hab eure Ohren etwas angespitzt, sowie euch neue Namen verpasst. Hier habt ihr neue Namensplaketten! Na? Na? Toll oder? Und ihr könnt jetzt auch fließend Elbenrunen lesen! Und für die Interessierten lest ihr jetzt eure neuen elbischen Namen vor!"

Hannchen: „Aredhel Telemnar!"

Tina: „Ireth Pallanén!"

Friedchen: „Lessien Séregon!"

Lisa: „Nessa Telperiën!"

Kathie: "Ireth Míriel!"

Lex: "Lúthien Calmcacil!"

Friedchen: „Boah, Lex, du Sau! Du heißt ja Lúthien! Das werd ich dir nie verzeihen!"

Lex: „Hähä!"

Tina: „Wahaha, Lisa und Friedchen, eure Namen! Nessie und Lessie! Wahaha!"

Lisa: „Aaach, halt doch's Maul, Tina! Du heißt wieder genauso wie die Kathie!"

Tom Bombadil: „Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht jetzt, sonst kommt ihr nie zum Tänzelnden Pony!"


	9. 4 Zum Tänzelnden Pony

**4. Kapitel: Zum Tänzelnden Pony und der streichende Aragorn**

Glücklich zog der Haldir-Fanclub im Tänzelnden Pony ein, hungrig, müde und entnervt von Frodos Geheule, was seinem ohnehin schon leidenden Gesichtsausdruck vollends die Würde nahm. Sie ließen sich eintragen und sofort ihr Essen auftragen (Bwahaha, was ein Wortspiel!). So sehr alle auch nach Aragorn Ausschau hielten, er kam nicht in Sicht.

Lisa: „Ach, scheiße! Wozu bin ich denn hier, wenn der nicht kommt?"

Hannchen: „Zum Essen?"

Friedchen: „Das Essen ist wirklich recht gut... Die haben hier sogar Pudelbraten."

Lisa: „Ja, das ist wahr, aber trotzdem! Wo ist Aragorn?"

Kathie: „Vielleicht muss der warten, bis sein Auftritt ist und darf sich nicht vorher zeigen!"

Tina: „Oder er ist sein Haar einölen gegangen!"

Kathie: „Ireth Pallanén! Nichts gegen Aragorn!"

Lex: „Vielleicht ist er aufs Klo..."

Friedchen: „Oder Krümeljoghurt trinken..."

Lisa: „Friiiedchen!"

Friedchen: „Ich heiße Lessien! Und wieso schlägst du mich?"

Hannchen: „Vorgesehener Auftritt Aragorns ist um... zweiundzwanzig Uhr!"

Lex: „Wir haben grad mal halb sechs!"

Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, begann der Haldir-Fanclub mit seinem abendfüllenden Programm, das nur 6 Euro Gebühr für die anderen Gäste kostete. Da keiner von den Mittelerdlingen Euro hatte, nahmen sie Essensgutscheine und Schmuck in Zahlung. Doch kein Zuschauer bereute jemals, Geld für diese Show hingeblättert zu haben. Denn was die Irren boten, war so was von genial, dass sie bei „Waldbröl sucht den Superstar" garantiert gewonnen hätten. Nicht nur, dass sie alles kaputtmachten, was da war, sie sangen auch noch dazu! Die guten alten Haldir-Fanclub-Lieder... Mit weichen, aber kräftigen Stimmen, ein Gesang der Superlative...

Den Ausklang gab schließlich eine Darbietung des herzzerreißenden „SOOOMWÄÄÄÄÄÄHR OUWA SE RÄINBOUUU!", was mit nicht enden wollendem Applaus belohnt wurde.

Die eingesammelten Spenden für hungernde Kinder gingen an Hannchen.

Dann war es endlich soweit... Frodo flog aufs Maul und zog sich den Ring an.

Friedchen: „Jaaah, Aragorn!"

Lisa: „Juchuuh, endlich!"

Kathie: „Haaah! ARAGORN! ER GEHÖRT MIR!"

Sie gingen in den Nebenraum, wo Aragorn sich mit den Hobbits (und den Irren) besprechen wollte.

Aragorn: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennen zulernen, Haldir-Fanclub!"

Lex: „Gleichfalls."

Aragorn: „Wir pennen heute alle hier im Raum, denn die Nazgûl werden in dieser Nacht das Gasthaus überfallen. Wir müssen uns verstecken!"

Friedchen: „Aber..."

Kathie: „Nein, du darfst diesmal nicht mit ihnen reden, Lessien!"

Friedchen: „Aber..."

Hannchen: „Nix aber!"

Friedchen: „Oooch..."

Lex: „Was machst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit nerviges, Aragorn?"

Aragorn: „Na, ich streiche...!"

Lisa: „Was machen wir jetzt? Ist doch sowieso alles scheiße in dem Raum hier!"

Tina: „Wir können ja was spielen!"

Friedchen: „Jaah, „Frodo Explodiert"!

Lex: „Au ja!"

Frodo: „Häh?"

Aragorn: „Ich bring euch bei, wie man richtig pokert!"

Kathie: „Aber wir spielen gefälligst um Geld!"

Friedchen: „Dann mach ich auch mit!"

Hannchen: „Kann man auch Essensgutscheine setzen?"

Am nächsten Morgen war Frodo pleite, Aragorn verzweifelt, weil Tina die Regeln immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, die anderen recht zufrieden und Hanna um 3273 Essensgutscheine reicher.

Sam: „Wann werden die anderen Hobbits eigentlich noch mal erwähnt?"

Fried-chan (Autor): „Aaach, Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen!"


	10. 5 Pläuschchen auf der Wetterspitze

**5. Kapitel: Pläuschchen auf der Wetterspitze **

Der Haldir-Fanclub, Aragorn und die Hobbits brachen auf zur Wetterspitze. Sie gingen die Ost-West Straße entlang und verbargen sich vor Ringgeistern. Friedchen musste angekettet werden, weil sie doch so gern den Nazgûl mal guten Tag sagen wollte und ständig versuchte, wegzulaufen. Das Pony Lutz, das sie in Bree gekauft hatten, war mit dem Krimskrams des Haldir-Fanclubs beladen, während Aragorn sich am Proviant halb tot schleppte.

Sam: „Hey, das ist doch unfair! Der arme Lutz und der arme Aragorn schleppen hier das ganze Zeug von euch! Findet ihr das gut?"

Lex: „Hhm... irgendwie hast du Recht!"

Lisa: „Ja, Sam. Das ist wirklich nicht fair."

Friedchen: „Frodo? Kommst du mal her?"

Frodo: „Ääähm... kann wenigstens einer drauf achten, dass mir der Proviant nicht von eurem Zeug runterfällt, ja?"

Aragorn: „Sam, machst du das?"

Irgendwann kam das Wettergebirge in Sicht.

Aragorn: „Seht nur! Da ist Amon Sûl! Da gehen wir hoch, vielleicht ist Gandalf da."

Kathie: „Hhm... Nicht wirklich..."

Hannchen: „Mann, das dürfen wir nicht verraten, Ireth! Das weißt du doch!"

Kathie: „Oh, tschuldigung!"

Sie erklommen die Wetterspitze und Friedchen und Tina zündeten ein Feuerchen an, das zwar Frodos Lieblingspullover verbrannte, aber trotzdem schön warm war. In kluger Voraussicht wurde Friedchen anschließend an einen Pfahl gebunden und geknebelt, damit sie nicht nach den Nazgûl rufen konnte. (For her own protection!) Dennoch wurden sie von den Ringgeistern registriert und voll Sorge erwarteten sie deren Angriff.

Aragorn: „Versteckt euch! Wir hauen ab!"

Also liefen sie davon, den Hügel runter.

Friedchen: „_Uwääääääääääääääääähy_!"

Lisa: „Häh?"

Lex: „Ohh, wir haben Lessien oben vergessen!"

Tina: „Ups!"

Hanna: „Aragorn, du bist Schuld!"

Kathie: „Jawohl!"

Derweil stürmten die Ringgeister den Gipfel.

Nazgûl 1: „Da sind die Feinde! ANGRIFF! ... Häh? Nur einer? Und gefesselt?"

Nazgûl 4: „Hhm... den Mantel und das gesponnene Kupfer kenn ich doch...!"

Nazgûl 3: „DAS IST FRIEDCHEN!"

Nazgûl 5: „Natürlich!"

Nazgûl 2: „Wer hat dich hier gefesselt?"

Friedchen: „Meid mihr malle moof?"

Nazgûl 4: „Ohh, stimmt, is ja noch geknebelt!"

Sie entfernten die Fesseln und den Knebel.

Friedchen: „Schön, euch zu sehn, Jungs! Wo sind Nazgûl 6-9?"

Nazgûl 3: „Die sind doch nicht mit hierhin! Die sind doch woanders! Aber warum bist du hier, und wer hat dich hier überfallen?"

Friedchen: „Ääähm... jaaah... Das waren ganz böse Kerle, die haben meine ganzen Staubsauger mitgehen lassen!"

Nazgûl 4: „Mein Gott! Was für fiese Möppe! Die kriegen wir!"

Nazgûl 1, 2 und 4 stürmten vom Berg und begannen mit der Suche nach den Missetätern.

Friedchen: „Habt ihr Kaffee da?"

Nazgûl 5: „Nö, nur Magic Man!"

Friedchen: „LECHZ!"

Nazgûl 3: „Was gibt's neues?"

Und so hielten sie ein nettes Gespräch auf der Wetterspitze, während der Rest von Friedchens Begleitern sauer am Hang saß und wartete. (Moral: Lass nie ein Friedchen gefesselt zurück, oder du wirst es bereuen!)


	11. 6 Flucht nach Bruchtal

**6. Kapitel: „Flucht" nach Bruchtal**

Alles wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn Frodo nicht wieder seine Blödheit hätte beweisen müssen. Aber um seinen unendlich leidenden Blick noch einmal präsentieren zu können, kraxelte er aus dem Versteck, in dem alle saßen und Friedchen beim Magic-Man-Klatsch zusahen, heraus, um Friedchen zu retten.

Frodo: „Ich werde dir beweisen, wie mutig ich bin, Rosie-Posie!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf die Ringgeister zu.

Nazgûl 3: „Was, wer bist du denn?"

Frodo: „Ich bin Frodo Beutlin, Drogos Sohn, Haber des Einen Rings, ehemaliger Besitzer von Beutelse- örrks!"

Weiter kam er nicht, weil Nazgûl Nr. 5 ihm gelangweilt sein Schwert in die Schulter gerammt hatte. Das Gesicht so verzerrt wie noch nie, krächzte Frodo schmerzgepeinigt auf und nahm nur noch verschwommen Friedchens begeistertes Lachen wahr.

Nazgûl 5: „Wer ist das? Kennst du den, Friedsch?"

Friedchen: „Ja ja, der hat meine Staubsauger geklaut!"

Nazgûl 5: „Was für ein fieser Möpp! Dafür tu ich mein Schwert abbrechen und ihm in der Wunde lassen!"

Friedchen: „Ja, mach mal."

Nazgûl 3: „Wir müssen gehen! Wir suchen nämlich so nen komischen Frodo Beutlin, kennst du den?"

Friedchen: „Nööö."

Nazgûl 5: „Na, dann gehen wir mal. Mach's gut! Komm uns noch mal besuchen!"

Friedchen: „Tu ich! Tu ich!"

Die Nazgûls machten sich davon. Die anderen kamen hervor und Friedchen bekam einen kräftigen Applaus für die Mitwirkung bei der Verstümmelung von Frodo.

Lex: „Wunderbar gemacht, Lessien! Du hast noch was gut bei mir!"

Friedchen: „Hab ich doch gern gemacht!"

Aragorn: „Aber wär ja schon blöd, wenn der jetzt krepieren würde! Ich muss von irgendwo Athelas herkriegen!"

Friedchen: „Ich helf dir suchen!"

Kathie: „Ich auch! Ich auch! Ich auch!"

Und so knurpsten Kathie und Friedchen durch den Wald am Fuß des Berges und flüsterten miteinander.

Kathie: „Hör mal, Lessien! Die Arwen kommt doch demnächst! Und dann schnappt die mir Aragorn weg! Das find ich gar nicht schön!"

Friedchen: „Hhm... vielleicht kann man da was machen! Man könnte die Arwen vielleicht mit nem andern verkuppeln!"

Kathie: „Jaah! Aber mit wem?"

Friedchen: „Hhm... Gute Frage! Mir fiele auf Anhieb jetzt nur mein Bruder ein!"

Kathie: „Wie kriegen wir den hierhin?"

Friedchen: „Beschwörung!"

Kathie: „Kannst du das?"

Friedchen: „Wenn der Anti-Peters-Zauber gewirkt hat, dann geht das auch!"

Kathie: „Super!"

Friedchen: „Ich hab Athelas gefunden!"

Und so konnte Aragorn den armen leidenden Frodo soweit versorgen, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr wie ein Faltengrab mit Augen aussah und der Haldir-Fanclub begab sich etwas abseits auf eine kleine Lichtung. Dort zündete Friedchen ein grünes Feuer an und alle setzten sich im Kreis drumherum.

Friedchen: „Und nun, sprecht mir nach: MAEIOU !-!-!"

Alle: „MAEIOU !-!"

Friedchen: „Ihr habt ein Ausrufezeichen vergessen!"

Alle: „Ups! MAEIOU !-!-!"

Das Feuer wuchs und mit voller Wucht wurde jemand herausgeschleudert und gegen den nächsten Baum katapultiert.

Jemand: „AUÄÄÄÄ! SCHEISSE!"

Friedchen: „MATTHIAS! ES HAT FUNKTIONIERT!"

Kathie: „HA! ARAGORN GEHÖRT MIR!"

Matthias: „Häh?"

Friedchen: „Matthias, du heißt jetzt Angrod Séregon. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich an Arwen ranzuschmeißen!"

Matthias: „Na schön, von mir aus!"

Friedchen: „Aber erst rasierst du dich!"

Kaum hatte Matthias seinen Gesichtspullover entfernt, tauchte auch schon Arwen auf. Aragorn wurde von Kathie und Tina gefesselt hinter den nächsten Baum verfrachtet und der Rest strahlte die Elbin breit an.

Friedchen: „Das ist unfair! Wo ist Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel: „Hier!"

Tina: „Urrks! Der Kerl mit dem blöden Namen!"

Friedchen: „Lass Glorfindel in Ruhe!"

Matthias: „Hallo Arwen!"

Arwen: „Hallo! Wer seid Ihr?"

Matthias: „Ich bin... ähm..."

Hannchen: „Angrod Séregon!"

Lex: „Amrod's Sohn!"

Matthias: „Genau!"

Arwen: „Aha! Sehr erfreut! Du willst sicher mit mir nach Bruchtal reiten, nicht wahr, Angrod?"

Und so ritten Arwen und Matthias davon.

Aragorn: „Wäääh! Sie hat mich sitzen lassen!"

Kathie: „Macht doch nix, ich bin doch noch da!"

Lisa: „Ich sag jetzt mal einfach was, sonst krieg ich in diesem Kapitel gar keinen Text mehr! Tag!"

Kathie ließ sich von Aragorn tragen, Friedchen, Lex, Hannchen und Lisa setzten sich zu Glorfindel auf Asfaloth. Die Hobbits latschten hinterher. Der verletzte Frodo wurde an den Füßen festgebunden und hinterhergeschleift. Tina, die sich weigerte, zu Glorfindel aufs Pferd zu steigen, fing sich einen Riesenhasen und ritt auf ihm nebenher.

So trudelten die Mitglieder des Haldir-Fanclubs, die Hobbits, Aragorn, Arwen und Matthias trüppchenweise in Bruchtal ein und Elrond und Gandalf mussten enttäuscht feststellen, dass ihre schöne Flussszene leider flachfallen musste. Auch die Flucht vor den Nazgûl blieb aus, da die Schwarzen Reiter längst nach Hause geritten waren, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatten.


	12. 6,5 Das Treffen mit Figwit

**6,5. Kapitel: Das Treffen mit Figwit**

Frodo wurde verarztet und anschließend eine Party geschmissen, auf der Elrond die offizielle Verlobung zwischen Matthias und Arwen bekannt gab. Die Fressattacken des Haldir-Fanclubs wurden unterbrochen, als würdevoll ein dunkelhaariger Elb an ihnen vorbei schritt. Er setzte sich in ihrer Nähe auf einen Stuhl und schwieg. Gaffend vergaß ein jedes Mitglied des Fanclubs, dass es noch andere Männer auf dieser Welt gab und betrachtete nur den Elb, wie er saß, saß, saß, saß, schwieg, starrte, schwieg, saß, starrte, starrte, saß, nichts sagte und saß. Dieses würdevolle Sitzen, Sitzen, Sitzen, Sitzen, Schweigen, Starren, Schweigen, Sitzen, Starren, Starren, Sitzen, nichts Sagen und Sitzen! Gab es Schöneres auf der Welt? Sein makelloses Gesicht verriet keine Regung, seine vorgezogenen Lippen ließen einen Schmollmund erahnen. Kurz wackelte er mit den Ohren, was die Herzen der Irren vollends zum Schmelzen brachte.

Lisa: „Wie heißt ihr, Herr Elb?"

Der Elb antwortete schweigend: „Figwit!"

Tina: „Wie kann jemand schweigend antworten?"

Fried-chan (Autor): „Wieso fragst ausgerechnet DU nach der Logik in dieser Geschichte?"

Tina: „Hast Recht."

Das stumme Gespräch mit Figwit dauerte den ganzen Abend und die Haldir-Fanclub-Mitglieder waren wie verzaubert, so dass sie es kaum erwarten konnten, Figwit am nächsten Tag bei Elronds Rat wiederzusehen.

_(Wer ist Figwit? Siehe www. figwitlives. de)_


	13. 7 Der Rat von Elrond

**7. Kapitel: Der Rat von Elrond**

Am nächsten Tag war der Rat von Elrond, also stiefelten die sechs Irren zum Platz, wo sie anschließend aus dem Staunen (und Sabbern) nicht mehr herauskamen. Nicht nur, dass Figwit auch wieder da war, nein, auch andere zogen die Aufmerksam auf sich. Figwits Ausstrahlung war immer noch gigantisch, doch offensichtlich hatte er sie zurückgeschraubt, um nicht alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen und von der Wichtigkeit des Rates abzulenken. Auch im Film stellt er dieses Talent unter Beweis. Oder fiel er je besonders auf? Nur ein paar bemerkten seine Anwesenheit und entdeckten seine uneingeschränkte Schönheit!

Man konnte ganz wunderbar beobachten, wie Tina nur Augen für Elrond hatte, Lisa den blonden Elb Legolas anstarrte, Kathie Aragorn im Blickfeld behielt und Hannchen auf das Leberwurstbrot in Sams Hand fixiert war. Sam war mit Pippin und Merry zwar versteckt, aber Hannas Adleraugen entging nichts. Lex und Friedchen ließen sich von der Schönheit Figwits im Bann halten und bis zum Ende der Diskussionen bekam keine der sechs Irren viel vom Rat Elronds mit. Sie wussten aber ja sowieso schon alles...

Erst bei Elronds „Then you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" wachten sie plötzlich alle auf.

Kathie: „Hey! Und was ist mit uns?"

Elrond: „Öhh..."

Lex: „Wir wollen gefälligst auch mit!"

Hannchen: „Sam, lass mich von deinem Brot abbeißen!"

Lisa: „Wir wollen mit, wir wollen mit!"

Elrond: „Ja, ist ja in Ordnung, ich muss mir nur grad einen neuen Spruch ausdenken!"

Friedchen: „Schneller!"

Elrond: „Okay!"

Elrond nahm eine würdevolle Haltung an und feierlich tutete Boromir mit seinem Mississippidampfer-Horn im Hintergrund.

Elrond: „**You shall be the Fellowship of the Pampf!"**

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
